Adventures in Berlin
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: After the well is sealed, Kagome moves to Berlin, looking for new adventures. She meets Tintin, someone who she is a big fan of, and they become great friends. Kagome meets friends, new and old, goes on strange cases and falls for the Belgium reporter. Hard. No flamers, Kay? The rating may change to M. Depends on you guys.
1. Chapter 1

A hand reached up and brushed a long lock of raven-black hair behind an ear. Gentle blue eyes glanced around as the owner of those very eyes stepped out of the building. The female breathed in deeply and smiled widely.

This woman was Kagome Higurashi.

Clutching her book tightly in her left arm, she continued her way down the streets of Berlin. Two months ago, she was chasing demons and finding jewel shards but once her journey was over she decided to go on a new adventure. Kagome had heard about the famous Tintin and his adventures. She even read his articles! And now, she wanted a taste of the adventure. Today was her first day exploring Berlin and she was excited. Tugging her light pink sweater and smoothing out her black skirt, Kagome set off and down the streets. She looked around at all the strangers walking by. They looked so polite that Kagome couldn't resist small, polite 'hello's and 'good day's to each person she past and they replied with lovely 'how do you do's and 'wonderful day's. Shutting her eyes, Kagome wrapped her other arm around her book and she smiled. Suddenly, she bumped into something and fell onto her back. She groaned in pain.

"I-I am so sorry, miss!" A voice said. Kagome opened her eyes ad a hand was in her line of vision. She grasped the hand and the stranger hauled her up.

"It's quite alright, sir." She smiled and looked at the stranger. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." The strawberry blonde male said sincerely. He held out his hand. "I'm T-" Kagome grasped his hand with both of hers, shaking it quickly and eagerly.

"Mr Tintin! Oh, I love your articles! You're amazing!" Her eyes sparkled brightly. "I've heard of every adventure you've gone on! And I must say, you are a dedicated friend to go out into Tibet and find him, even though everyone just said he was dead."

"I'm glad you think that Miss...?"

"Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome tilted her head and scrunched up her eyes, smiling widely.

"Your name, it sounds foreign." Tintin placed a hand on his chin for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers. "Are you from Japan?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "I just moved here yesterday. I had a little adventure back at home but then it ended. I had the unquenchable thirst for more. I was really hoping I could meet you."

"Well, Miss Higurashi, I can tell we are going to get along just fine." The slightly older male sent her another smile. "Would you like a tour of Berlin?" He asked, extending his arm.

"A tour? Would I ever!" She grabbed his extended arm, linking it with hers. "Lead the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome listened to each word Tintin said, eagerly nodding.

"So," Tintin stopped and smiled at her. "I was wondering if you could tell me about your adventure?"

"Oh, of course! Well," Kagome smiled. "A group of my friends and I travelled a lot. We went through some terrifying events but we all made it out alive. It had their ups and downs but in the end, we went our separate ways." She frowned but then her smile came back. "After all we had been through, I just didn't want it to end."

"Well, I hope you weren't in much danger."

"Oh, I was! It was so thrilling! It was scary, though. Each time I thought I was going to die, I was saved. I guess I'm just lucky."

"Let's hope that luck doesn't run out." Tintin glanced over at a Cafe then back at Kagome. "Are you hungry?" At that moment, Kagome's stomach grumbled loudly. A blush stained her face brightly.

"A-ah!" She giggled with embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess that's your answer!"

"Come on," Tintin grabbed her hand, tugging her along. "Lunch is on me."

"A-are you sure? I hope it's not too much trouble!"

~Timeskip~

Kagome stood in her room. She glanced around and sighed. Despite her putting her belongings in her room, it felt empty. Sighing, Kagome walked over and out to her balcony. She looked down at Berlin, feeling the wind blow through her hair. She glanced up to the dark sky. A pain gripped her heart tightly as she thought about her family and friends.

"I miss you guys..." Kagome whispered, leaning against the railing. "I hope you're doing well without me." Sighing, Kagome shut her eyes and enjoyed the breeze. "Hey, Grandpa," She slightly opened her eyes. "How are you? It's been two months since I really interacted with you." The wind blew around her, as if answering. "All I ask is that while I'm not in Tokyo, please look after Mum and Souta. Watch over them and protect them, please." Then, she smiled. Kagome got off the railing and walked back into her room. Not before she glanced back out and shut the doors. Kagome ran a hand over her bed covers, feeling the soft material under her fingertips. Then, her hand unconsciously touched a round pink jewel hanging around her neck.

The Shikon No Tama.

_"This jewel..."_ She thought, eyes narrowing. _"Had brought so much pain to many people... And now, it's in my possession."_

"Let's hope it will stay out of trouble." Kagome traced the jewel gently before getting ready for bed.

~The next day~

Kagome was looking for a job.

Easier said than done. She had looked almost everywhere in Berlin but she still didn't find a job. Near the end of her search, she was exhausted and near to giving up, but she pushed on, despite the pains in her legs. Kagome ran a hand though her hair in frustration.

"What do I do now?" She mumbled. Her eye caught a 'help wanted' sign in a window. She looked at the shop and realised it was a bakery. "'Baker wanted' huh?" Kagome smiled and walked in.

_A while later_

Kagome glanced down at the bit of paper in her hand. She dialled the number on it and held the phone to her hear. She listened to the rings until she heard a woman's voice.

_"Yes?"_

"Hello. I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, if I could speak to Mr Tintin?"

_"Hold on a moment."_ Kagome waited in silence until she heard the familiar reporter's voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Tintin," Kagome said with joy. "Hi! How are you?"

_"Kagome! I'm great. How are you?"_

"I'm fine. Listen," Kagome began to fiddle with the wire. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Get to know each other more."

_"That sounds great! 1pm?"_

"1pm. Bye!" Kagome hung up and cheered happily. "Yes!" She fistpumpd in the air, smiling. ""Tomorrow's going to be a great day!


End file.
